


Diefenbaker's Ranch part 6

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Ray and Fraser need i say more





	Diefenbaker's Ranch part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Diefenbaker's Ranch part 6

## Diefenbaker's Ranch part 6

  
by Vicki Tub  


Disclaimer: not mine wish they were such is life

Author's Notes: For my Friend

Story Notes: none 

SequelTo: Diefenbaker's Ranch part 5

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
Ben rang Tara and her parents early the next morning and told them that everything was arranged for them. So from his end in Chicago Ben arranged the flights out for them. They were to leave that evening. To which they were very thankful for.  
  
So Ben and Ray had a lovely day. A walk in the park followed by a little bit of shopping. Getting presents for his employees back home.  
  
There was one thing they could not get out of and that dinner with Ma Veccico.  
  
Ray Kowalski could not remember laughing so much in his life. Watching Ben getting pulled into hugs. Getting his cheeks pinched and just plainly been fussed over. And the blush that covered Ben's face Ray though, 'How cute'.  
  
As soon as they left the Veccico's they made their way to Ray Kowalski's parent's house. Ray wanted to introduce Ben to his mum and dad.  
  
As they drove Ben could feel Ray's nervousness, "Ray you don't have to tell them about us if it would cause you problems. I wouldn't want that for you".  
  
Patting Ben's thigh, "Na Ben I'll tell them. Look we didn't lie to Veccico, Welsh, Frannie or the rest of the Veccico's. So I'm not going to lie to my parents Ben. I love you and I'm not ashamed of that".  
  
Knocking on his parents door Ray smiled to Ben.  
  
Mrs Kowalski opened the door and her face brightened up on seeing her son, "Stanley, Stanley were have you been. I've been so worried. Your note didn't say much"?  
  
Hugging his mother, "Sorry mum. Needed to get away. It's all good though. Mum I'll tell you and dad together ok".  
  
Mrs Kowalski looked to Ben, "And who is this nice young man"?  
  
Ray took Ben's arm, "Oh sorry mum. This is Ben Fraser. My new boss and am partner".  
  
Shaking Ben's hand, "Very nice to meet you Mr Fraser".  
  
Still shaking her hand, "Ben please. And it's very nice to meet you Mrs Kowalski".  
  
Waving a hand calling them in, "Barbra please. Come in".  
  
They had a lovely tea and cakes. As they were still a bit stuffed from the dinner they had at the Veccico's.  
  
Sensing that his son had something to say Mr Kowalski probed his son. "Raymond you have that look on your face. That I'm going to tell you something you're not going to like look. So just tell us ok".  
  
Breathing deeply, "Ok mum, dad as I told you Ben is my new boss. Well the job is in Montana. And I told you that we were partners. But I didn't say what kind of partners. Well we are together. As in love together. Ben makes me happy mum, dad".  
  
Ray's parents sat still just watching the pair before them before they spoke.  
  
Taking her sons hand, "Stanley are you sure this is just not a reaction to Stella and your little ones death dear. No offence Ben"?  
  
Holding his mothers hand, "No mum. I really do love Ben. And Stella and I were getting a divorce. She found someone else. She knew that I was gay. Don't worry mum".   
  
Smiling to her husband who smiled back. They both hugged them and wished them luck and happiness.  
  
Mrs Kowalski whispered to Ben, "Welcome to the family Ben. You look after my baby ok".  
  
Kissing her cheek, "Don't worry I will. I promise".  
  
Picking up Tara and her parents went smoothly. And getting them home as they were tired from their journey. They went straight to bed. Their appointment with Ray Veccico was early the next morning.  
  
As on their instructions Ralph was picked up by the police. And he fought tooth and nail saying that he was innocent. That Tara was lying. That he had done noting wrong.  
  
But Tara had been clever. She for some reason kept the clothes she worse the last time he abused her. So they were sent for testing. And they came back positive that it was Ralph.  
  
With Ray Veccico's help Tara saw her abuser go away for a very long time. Tara hated what he had done to her. But Tara hated him more for what he had done to her dad. His brother it could not be easy, to think that your own brother, who you think you can trust with your kids could do that. Could be capable of that.  
  
After two more days Ray and Ben headed back to Montana. Ray Veccico and Frannie promised to visit. And it was the same the other way as well.  
  
With her parent's permission and the fact that Ben promised she'd get her schooling. That Tara could come back to the ranch. As long as she DID stick to her studies. They were just so happy to Tara smile again. To her relaxed.  
  
Now back at the ranch. Ben and Ray stood in the sitting room. Both thinking the same thing, `I want to stay here'. `I want Ray to stay here'.  
  
Ben gave in and spoke first, "Ray do you want to stay here in this cabin with me. I mean would you like to stay here. Because if you do I'd love you to"?  
  
Placing his hands on Ben's hips, "I'd love to Ben. What will we do with my cabin"?  
  
Dancing swaying side to side on the spot, "We could use that as our guest house. For when our family and friends visit Ray".  
  
Brushing his lips to Ben's, "That sounds perfect Ben".  
  
The next day after an hours drive they arrived at the rescue centre. Where they were to look at the horses.  
  
Ray felt sick to his stomach at the state of some of the animal were in. `Thank god for places like this. Somewhere for them to get help`.  
  
After all the introductions and teasing at someone finally taking Ben's heart. They went to where the horses were.  
  
Two were in the field. One horse was worse then the other. The poor horse's ribs were showing and their eyes had no life in them. Just full of sadness.  
  
Claire was leaning on the fence, "Ben these are the only two that we have. If you think that they look bad now you should have seen them when they first came here. We are doing our best to keep them together. They have been together all their lives. They got really agitated when we had them apart. And calmed down and relaxed when we put them back".  
  
Ben and Ray looked at the horses for ages. Claire had left them alone to talk about it.  
  
Rubbing his hand through his spikes, "Jesus Ben look at them. How can anyone treat an animal like that? God it makes me so mad".  
  
In a sad tone, "I know Ray. I don't understand it myself. Ray if we take them both. Do you think we can make it work"?  
  
Patting Ben's arm, "Ben I believe together we can do anything".  
  
Kissing Ben lightly on the side of the head. They left to tell Claire that they would take both. As Ben had gotten rescue horses from them before. They knew his place was suitable. Beside they had only visited his place two weeks ago and everything was fine.  
  
Now driving home with their two horses, "Thank you Ben. I am really looking forward to helping these guys. And starting work tomorrow. See I told ya I was no good at waiting".  
  
Shaking his head and laughing, "So I can see Ray. And I can't wait either".   
  


  
 

* * *

End Diefenbaker's Ranch part 6 by Vicki Tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
